Partners chapter 1
by BlackSpiritofShadowFire
Summary: Kakashi and spit fire Charlie are assigned to a month long assignment. Nothing big right? Wrong! Kakashi takes Charlie to live with him the entire month, and of course, romance blooms. But will the tomboy Charlie stay long enough to accept Kakashis love?


Hatake Kakashi was a businessman, the owner of hundreds of franchises, and only a sophomore in high school. He didn't fall for the girls that swooned at the sight of him, though he knew his masculine form and silver white hair seemed to hit a certain string in the girls around him, but only one girl didn't swoon at the sight of him, didn't flutter her eyelashes at him. She wasn't on the cheer squad; she wasn't a pink-blooded idiot like the rest of the girls at Kohana high school. No, Charlie Black was not what most guys would be attracted to. She was short, a small five foot four inches compared to his five foot ten inches. She wore her copper colored hair cropped short in a short boyish style cut, one ear had a grand total of three black painted hoops on the upper portion of her ear, silver grey eyes, a lush mouth that always looked kissable and an adorable dusting of freckles over her tan shoulders and down her arms. She was a drug that got in his system during what would have been an innocent class project that went beyond what either of them had suspected. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kakashi's P.O.V

"Okay class for the next three months you and a partner of my choosing will study the history and culture of a country that I assign you. When the month is over you will present your findings to the class and demonstrate on of the things that many people regard that country with." I rolled my eyes. I hated partners, especially when the teacher chose them. I was always stuck with some fan girl of mine that spent the entire time not doing the assignment and focusing all their attention on getting in my pants, and in my bed. All the girls leaned forward in their seats, knowing that my name would be called first. "Okay, Mr. Hatake you will be partnered up with Miss. Black. You may move to the seat next to him, Miss. Black." The girls all sighed or grumbled, looking disappointed. A shuffle of a chair and the thud of boots on the floor had me looking up. And gawking. She was short, silver eyed, and pixie like. She wore a simple tank top, tucked into commando pants that were tucked into combat boots. Her silver grey eyes regarded me sharply and that lush, kissable mouth frowned. "What are you gawking at? Haven't you've seen a tomboy before?" She growled, her voice somewhat boyish, but still had that hint of female lightness to it. I shook my head numbly. "Sorry I just haven't noticed you before, uh?" "Charlie." She filled in, flopping into the seat next to me and slouching a bit as the teacher called out other pairs. "So, Hatake, mad that you weren't paired with one of your fan girls? Because let's get this out of the way while your still listening. I am not going to giggle, blush, flirt, touch, stroke and or try to get in your pants and I'd like you to return the favor." She glared at me and I instantly nodded. She was **PERFECT**! She was every thing I wished my partner would be! Well, all accept the whole tomboy, bad attitude part. But hell, she was something to look at and hell, I wasn't complaining! She was beautiful, in some weird way. The way her silver eyes were quick to snap at any girl that sneered at her. Her mouth, oh god her mouth, a full lower lip and a smaller upper, making it look as if she had just finished kissing some one. She smiled softly when a large football player called Moose lumbered over to their table and sat down across from her. "Hey Charlie girl, can you help me with this math problem? It's giving me a headache." Charlie smiled and chuckled. "Ya, sure Moose, let me see if I can help you." She leaned forward allowing me a glimpse of her under wear. It took all my will power not to have a nosebleed in the middle of class. A thong. A **LACY BLACK**thong. Sweet lords all mighty! Moose stood thanked her and sauntered off. She leaned back and gave me a cocky smile. "Liked the view?" I blushed madly. "Um, it wasn't what I expected, to be honest." She laughed and shook her head. "Once you get to know me, Hatake, you won't be surprised at the slightest thing. I'm as surprising as they come. Better get used to it."

Charlie's P.O.V

Well, it couldn't be any worse. I'm stuck with the worst partner I could EVER be paired up with. Hatake Kakashi. Hell, shit, fuck and damn! He was ya, I will admit it, hot and sexy and a sex toy kind of guy, but come on! I don't do partners. I really don't want to do partners! "Okay class, since the last time we had partners for an assignment and that didn't do very well, you will be staying at your partners house. This has already been agreed on with your parents." My jaw hit the floor. It was official. Hell had frozen over. I quickly raised my hand. "Um, Miss. L, I don't think that I can have Hatake- san over at my house, since my parents are having my eight older brothers fly in from America for the rest of the month." Please god, let this work! "Miss. L, if it's alright with you, Charlie –san can stay at my home. I have more than enough space to make her comfortable and enough resources to finish the project in time." I glared daggers at him. Damn him, and that stupid smug smile! I wanna kill him! Thankfully the bell rang. Lucky bastard. I snatched up my stuff, ready to go home and die a slow and painful death. "Charlie, wait a second will you?" Gritting my teeth I waited for the annoying partner of mine to pack up his books and join me in the doorway. "What now Hatake? I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now. So bitch off and leave me alone!" With that I stormed off down the path that lead to the parking lot. I just wanted to die and get it over with. "I will come over at eight tonight to pick you up. What is your address?" I wanted to shoot him. "773 Military Rd. building C condo 18. Just knock and I'll be ready." I power walked into the parking lot and straddled my bike. God I was in heaven on this thing. My parents scrapped up enough money to buy me a Ninja street racer motorcycle. God, life was good on this thing. The black mustang next to me beeped and rolled down the window. Why was I not surprised that Hatake's face came into view? "I thought you owned a jeep." "I do. I just wanted to give my baby a little time on the streets before I go back to that rust bucket." I pulled on the helmet and tore out of the parking space, spitting up a cloud of smoke and rubber, cutting off a red ford truck that slammed on his breaks as I whipped out onto the main road.

Kakashi's P.O.V

She was going to get herself killed. I nearly had a heart attack when she had cut off the truck. God this girl was going to be hazardous to my health! I drove home like I always did, but, my mind was completely on the girl who was to be my new housemate for the next three months. Suddenly the image of her lacy black thong came into my mind as I pulled into the car garage on my property. Damn. She was one surprising girl. No, she wasn't a girl; she was a woman, a very sexy woman at that. With a sigh I climbed out of the car and walked into the huge mansion. Maids and butlers scurried, to and fro, going through their duties with the precision and care of a heart surgeon. Those who saw me bowed in respect. "Mary-chan, please prepare the dragon room for a guest tonight." The young maid bowed and raced off to do my bidding. I walked into my office and logged on to my computer. I had to deal with my assistant in the board office in China, where I was supposed to be right now.

Charlie's P.O.V

God I wanted to kill that Hatake! How dare he force me to work with him! I slapped my flannel night pants into my duffle bag. Damn him to hell! How dare he force me to stay at his home! How dare he force me to see him every day! God my life was screwed up! I slammed a stack of cargo pants into the duffle before jerking at the sipper to close it. It, of course snagged on a piece of cloth. Shit. I growled when a knock came form the front door. Damn. With out a word I snatched up my duffle and raced down the stairs, catching the door before my father did. "Sweet heart. Is that a boy?" I growled. Fuck. "Yes. He's my partner. I'm staying at his place for the next three months, class project. It's really stupid." My father looked at me carefully. Analyzing clothing. Red short sleeve t-shirt, black long sleeve beneath it, black cargo pants, commando boots. Analysis complete. He nodded. "Fine. Sleeping in separate rooms?" I nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way. We may be partners, but he's a guy. I'm a girl. We need to have separate rooms. Parents are chaperones." He smiled. Mission control we are go! "That's my girl. If he gives you any grief, call." I saluted him. "Yes, sir!" With that I was out the door, and pushing past that damn Hatake. "Come on. My parents are going to spy on us if we stand out here to long." He walked silently beside me, and opened the passenger side door of the corvette. Fuck. Corvette. Muscle car. Hitting weak spot in my car loving soul, Bastard. He walked around to the driver's side and climbed in. "Do you have an evening gown?" I jumped. "Uh, no. Never needed one." He nodded as he pulled out onto the main road. "I have a few at the mansion you can try on. A friend of mine has invited us to dinner." I groaned. "If it's any thing like the military ball, I think your safe." I glared out the window. Gawd, I hated fancy diners. Hated the dresses and the high heels. I hated the make up and the glitter. I hated every thing that made up fancy dinning. God save my soul.


End file.
